Skills
There are currently eight skills in Master Sword: Continued, each with varying amounts and types of sub-skills, as well as abilities. Swordsmanship Swordsmanship is the first skill listed in the Character Info window in Master Sword: Continued. A few one-handed swords can be swung in different ways depending on your movements. Strafing left or right leads to a 100% hit with a horizontal swing with these weapons. Two-handed swords are capable of blocking some damage with their alt-fire and can deflect attacks sometimes. Martial Arts Martial arts, though unfortunately usually weak regarding weapons, has two of the most powerful weapons in Master Sword: Continued. The Infernal Claws, a stronger variant of the Demon Claws, and the Bear Claws, each of which consume mana in trade for damage. With the use of Sylphiel's Soup, these weapons are incredibly reliable, and are a staple to your inventory. Though generally lacking in weapons, martial arts still provides a few uses. A kick unlocked at level 5 to use with all martial arts weapons, including your fists, and can be useful to disengage enemies by being able to push them back by kicking them. You can also stun enemies by kicking them at level 20. Dodging may be unlocked as well at level 10. Unfortunately, dodging is often considered a bad thing, because of people often throwing themselves off edges because of the double-tap dodge option, which may be turned off with a cvar, being "ms_doubletapdodge 0." Turning it off will not stop your ability to dodge though, and may still be performed by holding a button bound to "+speed" and pushing a direction. Small Arms Small arms are usually fast attacking, up close and personal blades. Lower-level and mid-level options are usually weak yet fast daggers which can be red charged to enable fast attacking and running but at the cost of not being able to jump during the effects of the rush and losing all stamina afterwards. High-level options are quite powerful but lack the rapid red charge attack. They mostly have unique effects like being able to charge up an elemental blast (Flamelick and Litch Tongue) or throwing magical explosive daggers (Neck Hunter). A common tactic with the usage of small arms is to drink a swift blade potion and dual wield powerful daggers. Two Vorpal Daggers and a potted character is able to swiftly dispatch higher level monsters with relative ease. Axe Handling Axes are large, stamina eating damage blasters. Axes, though relatively accurate and fair on stamina early on, they transition into high damage, low accuracy weapons. Even with Axe Handling of over 30, the high tier axes usually have just below a 50% chance of missing. It could be a deterrent from using axes, though it is greatly made up in the potential hundreds of damage it could do in a single swipe. Two-handed axes usually have a leaping swing attack as their red charges and some mid to late game axes have special abilities that allow the player to throw the axe such as the Thunderaxe or the Tomahawks. The high miss chance of nearly all two handed axes could be made up with a Swift Blade Potion. Using one with a Blood Axe could help self sustain health while retaining a high damage output. Blunt Arms Blunt arms are a fairly good choice of weaponry as they are capable of dealing high damage with decent accuracy. They are the one of the best sources to raise Strength and Fitness early game and all blunt arms have the ability to give a stun debuff with their red charge attack. Two-handed blunt arms are rather similar to their one-handed counterparts early game, but all late game blunt arms are two-handed and have unique abilities. The Bludgeon Hammer has a vampiric effect when its alt-fire is used and is an excellent workhorse weapon for clearing mid-late game maps. Archery Archery is rather inaccurate and tedious to use effectively early game due to the limited options for good bows, but they become a staple weapon to any adventurer once decent weapons like Wooden Longbows are obtained. The damage your arrows will do is dependent on your ammo, ranging from low with the default Crude Wooden Arrows to medium-high with Jagged Arrows and Dwarven Bolts. Torkalath Bows are a useful addition to any adventurer's arsenal as they can deal either fire, cold, and/or lightning damage and are able to pierce through any number of enemies. Their ability to pierce enemies makes these bows useful for crowd control or decimating larger enemies. Spell Casting Spell Casting has unique sub-skills that only level depending on the type of magic that you use. The sub-skills include, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Divination, and Affliction. There are two hidden sub-skills for Spell Casting that cannot be leveled, though, unfortunately, are still included for the overall Spell Casting level, meaning you have to get 7 levels through any of the sub-skills before you gain a Spell Casting level. Fire Fire's purpose is to deal high damage, with no other adverse effects. Fire pairs well with a Fire Brand Potion, doubling the already relatively high fire damage and adding fire DoT to melee weapons. Ice Ice slows down enemies or freezes them. While generally not used for damage, it is useful in minimizing the damage output of enemies. Some spells, like Freezing Sphere, are capable of completely freezing the enemy in ice for a period of time depending on their current health amount. Lightning Lightning causes enemies to lose their accuracy, therefore hitting you less. It's very useful against slow, high damaging enemies. Divination Divination is the practice of holy magic. Undead and unholy creatures are usually weak, and very vulnerable to divination magic, even preventing skeletons from rising after being killed. Affliction Affliction is either poison or acid. Poison manifests itself in DoTs only, while acid can be both a DoT and a base damage type. Of the two, acid only has the unique effect of lowering enemies armor while the DoT is active. Pole Arms Pole arms is the most recent skill to be released in Master Sword: Continued and is one of the most powerful. Pole arms scale in damage the further away from the enemy you are, and often have a thrown variant through weapon charges with the exception of the Spear which is thrown with the right mouse button. Because of the high damage with early weapons, the Quarterstaff is arguably the one of the best weapons to start with when creating a character. Pole Arms also has various different abilities, depending on the staff that's currently being used. Swipe When moving sideways, some bladed pole arms will instead swipe at the enemy, usually having less range, damage, and a different damage type. Block You may block while holding the right mouse button. Spin With a Quarterstaff or a Stormpharaoh's Lance, you may spin the weapon to block some projectile damage dependent on a multiplier for the weapon. To activate a spin, you must hold down the use key, the S key, and the right mouse button. Repel Shoves enemies away when you block and move forward. Back Hand Uses the other end of the pole arm when attacking and moving backwards while holding down the use key. It shoves enemies back while dealing less damage and usually a different damage type. Some pole arms, that have blunt back-ends, have the ability to do a stun when a back hand is activated. Throw Sometimes a pole arm may be thrown with the right mouse button. The Spear is an example of such a weapon. The pole arm will toss a copy of itself at an enemy, damaging whoever it strikes. You do not have to pick the pole arm back up after throwing it. Power Throw Power Throw is similar to the regular "Throw," however, in order to throw the Pole Arm, you must charge it to the red bar, then release.